O Broseph, Where Art Thou?
Emma receives two strikes on her record after Lo takes advantage of her. When Lo accidently gets one guest paycheck extremely messed up she just might be the reason for Emma getting fired. ' Summary In the early morning Johnny and Reef wake up to the terrible smell of Broseph's feet. They tell him to take a bath, and that the Ocean doesn't count. Broseph says that the girls take too long. Then it shows Emma waiting for the shower while Lo takes a bubble bath. When Johnny freaks out about not only eating Broseph's scab out of a bag, Broseph keeps it in the room! Reef doesn't mind that Broseph is a slob, but when Broseph borrows a new pair of Reef's swim trunks, the boys kick Broseph out of the Room. Broseph tries to Room with the other guys but they all say no. Also when he tries to go back to his house his mom says she turned it into a smoke house for the summer. He stays on the couch on the porch that night, only to wake up with a bear next to him. After getting bad reviews from the guests Bummer makes a new rule, if a review is under an "8" it is a strike. Emma comes in late to the meeting thanks to Lo's long bath and Lo using all her conditioner. At the same time Reef and Johnny talk about the enjoyment of not having Broseph in their room, thus, Broseph asks for another chance, but both say no. But they start to regret that statement when they have nothing to do. Meanwhile Lo leaves her kids at the resteraunt to go to a yoga class, giving Emma her second strike! When she tells Lo about it Lo just says she should be so perfect from now on that Bummer might cancel her other strikes. However when Lo accidentally causes Mr. Marvin's paycheck to go over board Lo sees Mr. Marvin put a one on Emma's evaluation. Knowing she has to do something she tries to get the evaluation back. On the beach Reef and Johnny are surfing when they notice Broseph built himself a new castle home. But he won't let his former roomates in to party with everyone else. Lo tries to get Mr. Marvin's evaluation, but he puts it in the locked chest. Even though Lo gets lock cutters from The Kahuna, Snack Shack brings them to Bummer's Office. At Broseph's "Sand Mansion", Johnny and Reef try to join the party everyone else is enjoying. They decide to try to crash the party with many attempts, but all fail. Outside of Bummer's Office Lo and now Fin try to find a way to get pass the laser beams outside his Office. They ask Johnny to do it, even though reluctent at first when he finds out it is for Emma he turns off the beams. But when his Office is full of evaluations they admit it will take a while. On the Staff Porch Johnny and Reef admit they miss Broseph. When Lo and Fin finally find Emma's evaluaion they are caught by Bummer. When Broseph finally decides to come home, the castle comes down due to the rain. Caught by Bummer, Lo tries to eat Emma's evaluation, but fails. Bummer then reads it and it is revealed that the evaluation is actually ten out of ten due to her poise. Sadly for the girls though Bummer has them organize the evaluations and gives them a strike. At the end Johnny and Reef hold up to their word of being Brosephs butler if he comes home. Trivia *This episode is the first where Reef wears boxers before he used to wear blue & white briefs. *So far the largest sandcastle on the show is in the episode. *This is the second episode to feature a party, first being Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!. *This episode also backs up the fact of Johnny having a mad crush on Emma. *The american version it is titled O Broseph, Where Art Thou. Is based on the 2000 adventure film O Brother, Where Art Thou. *A reference to ''Spaceballs (Star Wars Parody) is when Todd says "Yogurt" instead of "Yoga". Yogurt is what Yoda is called in Spaceballs. See the reference? *Stoked Radio: * The Whereabouts by Touch the Ground *The first time Snack Shack is not in his uniform, perferably a midieval costume. *In Bummer's office there is a picture of him and someone in a Wipeout costume hugging. *When Emma comes to Bummer's meeting her hair is similar to Broseph's only bigger and is unknown if it has spatial anomelies like Broseph's. *Broseph's has a Wii seen on the desk at the end of Broseph's bed and a Xbox 360 seen on top of the Television in front of Brosephs bed. Quotes *'''Mr. Marvin: (Spits out his drink) Six trillion dollars for a latte! *'Sonny': Here's the deal, anyone tires to break in the joint we whack 'em. Buster: Like with my tail. Sonny: You know for a big fish you got a really tiny brain. *'Sonny': (Buster chasing after Reef and Johnny) Whack 'em sharkie. *'Emma': Lo you almost finish? Lo: Just a second. Dr. Bill tell those crazies to get real. Category:Episodes